offical_lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Guidelines
***This is a list of all the Rules we have set up here, along with a set of guidelines. In order to have a great experience on this wiki, please consider these rules.*** 'Rules' 1. Treat others on this wiki in a positive and respectful manner. 2. Respect all pages and property of this wiki. Do not intentionally remove needed content or attempt to "vandalize" any of it. 3. Do not intentionally post misleading, unwanted, or hurtful content in any way shape or form. 4. Do not edit other users' profiles without permission. This rule also applies to all wiki staff. Guidelines These are items which, while not rules, fall into a related category and mostly relate to content creation and general housekeeping items on this wiki. 1. Please crop unwanted menu items, etc. in the photos you post. We want to have a clean-looking wikia! Admins and content mods have the ability to remove or change any photo that is not cropped or edited to correct wiki format. Also be sure to make images related to one in game item like a tree, object, or NPC transparent. 2. Please use proper grammar when editing pages. we duz n0t wantz 0ur w1k14 t0 l0okz l1k3z th15!!!111!1 3. Always use capital letters in page titles. Do not include punctuation marks unless necessary. 4. Requesting administrative powers is generally frowned upon unless there is a specific need for it which is not being fulfilled by other administrators. 5. Please include at least 2 paragraphs (Five sentences each) per page when creating a new page. 6. Please make sure that content created and posted is relevant to the wiki or the page which it is posted in. 7. Do not create pages for selling stuff. Please either, create a blog, add to a selling-related page, or to a selling-related forum discussion. Violations If you see a concern regarding another user who may be drastically violating these rules, please contact one of the admins/mods. Administrators may deal with violations on a case-by-case basis and use their own judgement given the circumstances of the incident. If, in the rare case that you believe a member of the staff is violating these rules, please contact Jerricks. Page Edit Guidelines These are some guidelines to adhere to in order to ensure that the editing process is easier for everyone and that pages look tidy and professional. -All information in a page should be conveyed in the most effective manner possible. (Don't repeat information or include obvious facts) -When editing be sure that you make all content organized into paragraphs (5 sentences or one larger idea. Preferably 2 or more paragraphs. -Adding trivia sections is not recommended unless there are unique facts portrayed. -Most pages already have enough categories and therefor adding more is unnecessary and unwanted. -Make sure that all content is grammatically correct and that you use proper spelling and punctuation. -If you are able to include info boxes, do so. -If you are not sure how to fix or do something on a page, contact an admin . -Make summaries of your edits to let others know what you changed on a page. -When adding a comment to page, do not add images or links of items obtained before release (via hacks/exploits). -Please read special instructions on pages, especially Notable Scammers. Category:Help